White Rose Valentine
by Falneou17
Summary: A White Rose Valentine special with slight Bumbleby/Bumblebee. In celebration of the day, a carnival is being held in the city that Ruby desperately tries to bring Weiss to. How will they spent the day and what will be learned on this day?


**I wanted to do a Valentine Special, but at the same time I didn't want to do something people would expect from me (though I _did_ hint at a White Rose fic somewhere now that I think about it…)… so a White Rose Valentine Special it is! For those unaware (because my usual readers at time of writing this will wonder), White Rose is Weiss Schnee x Ruby Rose from RWBY (and yes, if it isn't obvious already, same gendered pairing ahead). There will be some hints to Bumblebee/Bumbleby but that pair is not in main focus.**

 **Special thanks to a friend of mine who gave me the inspiration for some scenes of this oneshot! Unfortunately, said friend explicitly asked me _not_ to mention any names; but if you're reading this you know I'm referring to you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to RWBY.**

* * *

"Just go up to her already!"

"But she's studying right now!"

"Yeah so?"

"Haven't you _seen_ her while she's studying? She becomes super focused and doesn't appreciate it when she's disturbed! Three days ago…"

Blake Belladona tried to tune the two half sisters out, mentally cursing her heightened hearing as it was only causing her more pain in the situation that she was in. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the sun shining brightly and the fields outside filled with the joyous sounds of students chatting and enjoying the beautiful day. Unfortunately for the raven haired girl, two of her teammates had been in a loud argument for a while now. The two sisters had been so loud that the fourth member of the team, unable to take anymore of the bickering, stomped out of the room a few minutes ago muttering something about going to the library.

"And then she finished by pointing Myrtenaster at my throat!" Ruby exclaimed, flailing her arms for emphasis. Ruby's sister, Yang, held her stomach while roaring with laughter as Blake, finally deciding that she couldn't focus on her book, marked the page that she was on and sat up on her bed. Ruby, on the other hand, appeared to be quite annoyed at the responses that she was getting, "Come on! Yang! Blake! Can't you two help me out here? Please?"

"I already told you lil' sis!" Yang finally managed after she stopped laughing. Straightening out her jacket, she went up the shorter girl and ruffled her hair affectionately, "You just have to go out there and ask her directly. Nothing good will come to you if you're just busy panicking."

"But what if—" Ruby began frantically before somebody interrupted the young leader.

"You already got them right?" Blake interrupted, voice slightly louder than usual as the raven haired girl was losing her patience from all the noise. Ruby, although taken aback slightly at the increase in volume, nodded as she held up two paper strips that she then returned back in her pocket. With a small smile, Blake turned to the brunette, "Then what are you waiting for?"

"But— alright… you're right Blake, thanks!" Ruby smiled, finally appearing to have made up her mind as she securely tucked Crescent Rose back on her waist. Opening the door and about to dash off in search of their fourth teammate, the youngest of the three girls in the room spun around on her heel and grinned at Yang and Blake, "Thanks for the support! Now I'm off! Wish me luck!"

Without wasting another second, the brunette disappeared in the blink of an eye as several red rose petals spiralled down to the ground. Just as Blake was about to pick up her book and continue reading where she left off previously, the raven haired girl felt an arm snake around her waist. Sighing exasperatedly, she turned to the grinning blonde sitting beside her, "Yes?"

"Seeing as lil' Ruby and Weiss are going to be enjoying their time together…" Yang trailed off innocently as she looked outside longingly. Blake, already having a good feeling that she knew what her partner wanted, couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips. True enough, Yang took out something from her pocket that made Blake's smile turn into a smirk, "We should have a good time too! Are you up for it?"

* * *

Ruby Rose was walking down the aisle in the library, nervously looking around as she was looking for her partner. She couldn't help but feel her heart beat at a surprisingly fast rate. As she stood there, silently wondering why she was so nervous all of a sudden, the soft sound of a chair being pulled back caught her attention. Turning around in time to see something in pure white disappear behind the shelves of books, Ruby quickly dashed after the figure.

"Weiss!"

Skidding to a stop as to prevent crashing into her, it was indeed Weiss Schnee whom Ruby saw. Opening her mouth to give a greeting, Ruby soon found out that she was at a loss of words. Weiss pure white hair, that was tied into a right ponytail as usual, cascaded down Weiss' figure and appeared to be drawing in the light of the surroundings. Ruby took a step back unconsciously and gulped nervously which, as a result of the otherwise quiet atmosphere of the library, sounded unusually loud to her.

"Yes?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow slightly in confusion, obviously not expecting to see Ruby there and then. The brunette noticed that the white haired girl had calmed down considerably when compared to her state an hour ago, which she was extremely thankful for. It was already hard enough for her to talk to Weiss without her being angry… wait… why was she so nervous? A sudden shake on her shoulder quickly snapped her out of her train of thoughts.

"Yes!" Ruby exclaimed loudly, remembered that they were in a library and quickly clasped both her hands in front of her mouth. At the sight of the scowl on Weiss' face, Ruby lowered her voice to almost a whisper, "Sorry, I spaced out there."

"Are you alright? You're acting weird… I mean, weirder than usual," Weiss responded with the slight signs of her scowl still left on her face as she eyed Ruby carefully. Ruby nodded quickly, assuring Weiss that she was fine as the heiress sighed, "Good. Did you want something?"

"Oh! Right!" Ruby fumbled a bit as she had difficulties taking out the paper strips from her pocket. As the shorter girl dealt with her difficulties, Weiss leaned back on a bookshelf as she waited patiently for Ruby to take out whatever it was that she wanted to show the young heiress. After a few more seconds, Ruby held up the paper strips in her hands with an excited grin plastered on her face, "Got it!"

"What's that?" Weiss asked, eyeing the two paper strips. Although the heiress was trying to suppress her curiosity, even Ruby could tell that she was more curious than Ruby was excited.

"They're tickets!" Ruby responded, realizing a second too late that she responded a tad too quickly. Gulping loudly at the sight of Weiss' cocked eyebrow, the brunette quickly but softly added, "To… the carnival…"

"You mean the one today?" Weiss inquired, a slight hint of surprise evident in her voice as the younger girl nodded in response, eyes focused on anything but her. A few moments of tense silence, which felt like hours to both of the girls, before the older of the two finally opened her mouth and broke the unusual silence, "Why are you here then?"

"Well… you see…" Ruby nervously tapped the carpeted floor with her right foot as she tried to find the words she needed despite the loud pounding of her heart. The gaze of the heiress wasn't helping much in calming down her nerves. She couldn't… but she had to! Ruby was well aware that Weiss' patience was running out quickly, and an impatient Weiss was a scary Weiss. A _very_ scary Weiss. Taking a few deep breaths in a desperate effort to calm down her nerves, the brunette nearly shouted the answer, "Do you want to go with me?"

Silence… Ruby had both her hands clasped in front of her mouth and was trying to shrink away from the scene. Weiss, in turn, was speechless as she just stared at Ruby. Ruby's pounding heart made it even harder for the brunette to think clearly as her mind was racing.

 _'Please say yes… please say yes… please say yes!'_ Ruby thought, eyes closed and fingers crossed. The seconds just ticked away as she waited and waited and, after two minutes of waiting, Ruby begrudgingly accepted Weiss' silence as a no. Sighing dejectedly, the young leader was about to open her mouth to say that Weiss didn't have to go—

"Fine."

"Huh?" Ruby jerked her head up in time to see her partner look away, "What did you just say Weiss?"

"I said that I'll come with you you dunce," Weiss muttered, not looking Ruby in the eyes for some reason. Ruby didn't even realize that as she was on cloud nine. Weiss said yes! Weiss said yes! Ruby didn't know why she was so excited, but she was and needed all her willpower not to jump around. Once Ruby finally got back to reality, she was met with a look on Weiss' face that was a cross between disgust and horror, but disappeared in the blink of an eye to make way for Weiss' usual expression, slight frown evident as she scoffed at the brunette, "Are you done yet?"

"Yeah… sorry…" Ruby muttered softly, realizing too late that she was, actually, jumping in joy earlier. Eyeing Weiss from head to toe, Ruby asked a question she already knew she was going to regret, "Are you going in that?"

"Wh-Of course I am!" just as the brunette had feared, Weiss' answer was filled with just as much anger as she thought it would, probably a bit more as the heiress spun on her heel and glared at her team leader. Her expression softened slightly and she didn't sound as angry as during her outburst when she opened her mouth again, "If we want to get the most of the carnival, we have to leave right now. There is no time to change."

"That's where you're wrong!" Ruby exclaimed, letting her body take control of the situation as she grasped Weiss' hand. Weiss flinched slightly but didn't pull her hand back or, rather, Ruby never gave her the chance to do so, "We can get to our room in just a moment and still have enough time to enjoy the carnival!"

"Ruby, are you—" Weiss began in shock before she fully registered what Ruby was about to do. Struggling to pull her hand back, Weiss soon found that Ruby's grip was vice-like and wouldn't give way, "Ruby Rose don't you dare!"

"Here we go!" Ruby cheered, using her semblance to dart off at breathtaking speed while dragging a screaming Weiss with her.

"RUUUUUUUBYYYYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

"Weiss?"

"…"

"Weiss…?"

"…"

"Weiss? Are you… are you still mad…?"

"No Ruby, how could you _possibly_ think that I'm mad at you? All you did was drag me through the hallways as if I was nothing but a rag doll with your semblance speeding us up, not warning me that you would drag me like a rag doll through the hallways and got both my clothes and my hair in a mess! Oh wait, I take it back! I _am_ still mad at you!"

"I'm sorry…" Ruby muttered softly, tilting her head down as she opened her eyes wide and looked up at Weiss' fuming face, making sure to look straight into the heiress' eyes while doing so even though the anger was still very clearly in them. Ruby felt bad for doing this, but she needed Weiss to not be angry anymore and her hurt puppy look was the only way she knew that would work. Sure enough, the brunette could see Weiss struggling to keep her glare after only a few seconds but, being the girl Ruby came to know, she refused to give in so easily.

"Fine… you're forgiven…" Weiss begrudgingly muttered before looking away. Ruby let out a squeal of happiness hearing that she was off the hook, yet she still had time to mentally praise Weiss for lasting two whole minutes of the hurt puppy look, "Next time when you want to use your semblance with me, _warn me_ that you're about to use it."

"Got it!" Ruby saluted cheerfully before looking around the site in an effort to decide where the two girls would be going to first. The two young huntresses-to-be had found themselves in downtown Vale City, and even Weiss, despite the angry front she was upholding, could not hide her amazement at the scene.

Stalls filled the streets as far as the eyes could see, coloring the otherwise dull city with vibrant colors, most of them being shades of red. Several attractions littered the place, making Ruby both drool at the sight of them and even more uncertain as to which one she should go to next. As she scanned the area, her gaze landed on a particular sight before her lips curved into a grin, having decided where she wanted to go to.

Ruby turned on her heel, grinning at her partner. Both girls were wearing more casual clothing than usual, even though it took a bit of persuading on Ruby's part for Weiss to do the same; she wanted her snow haired friend to have a good time after all. The heiress had settled for a simple pure white dress with black edging and black buttons. The thigh-high, white high-heel boots made her just a few inches taller than her partner was, which the heiress was silently enjoying.

Ruby herself chose to wear a long-sleeved light gray shirt under a black pinafore, a red skirt and black and red colored boots. Although she was forced to leave her cape behind today, the brunette had managed to snag a red and black baseball cap from her sister's drawer and had it on her head, casting a small shadow on her facial features. She was thankful of the warmer than usual weather that they were blessed with, as this allowed both girls to walk out without the need of a jacket or coat.

"Alright Weiss, let's go!" Ruby cheered cheerfully, grabbing Weiss' hand with her left hand while simultaneously pumping her right fist in the air. She felt her partner tug at her hand but not pull away completely, which made Ruby turn around to look at her partner in concern, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" Weiss repeated with an increase in volume, flinching the shorter girl in front. Whenever the heiress raised her voice on her, Ruby knew that she was in for some trouble, "First of all, where exactly were you planning to take me? What did I tell you about dragging me around without warning? And what are those tickets for that you showed me back at Beacon?"

"Um… the answer to your first question… is to… explore?" Ruby answered innocently with a shrug, though her tone made it sound very much like a question before the brunette fell into an awkward chuckle. Weiss stared at her blankly for a second before resting her forehead in her right palm, muttering something inaudible to Ruby's ear. Clearing her throat to grab the heiress' attention, Ruby continued her answer, "I'm sorry… again… I know I said I wouldn't but I'm just so excited and got carried away a bit!"

"Yeah, I thought so…" Weiss muttered, taking the lead as the two girls fell into a surprisingly comfortable silence, which Ruby was very grateful for. They were a few seconds into the silence before Weiss broke it, "You haven't answered my last question yet. What are those tickets for? They didn't ask us for any tickets when we entered this place."

"You're right, they didn't!" Ruby exclaimed cheerfully with a bright grin, causing the corners of Weiss' lips to quiver slightly at the sight of Ruby's happiness. The source of the radiant energy didn't see this, however, as she had her eyes fixed on the concrete in front of her to avoid tripping, "They're for an attraction! Normally, the attractions are free and we can just go in them as we please but this one is special so we needed to pre-order tickets for them. I thought… you would like it, so…"

"Ruby…" Weiss breathed silently, stopping her stride as she was trying to fully process what her partner had said or, rather, what she was implying. Did Ruby really go that far just for her? Even after all the cold and harsh comments she threw at the brunette's face?

"Weiss?" Ruby asked carefully, waving her hand in front of Weiss' eyes. The motion and sound brought Weiss back to reality, although she also jumped a bit in shock and surprise. Ruby quickly smiled apologetically and bowed slightly, "I'm sorry for scaring you! I didn't mean to! You were just not responding and were in a daze and—"

"It's alright, don't worry about it," Weiss interjected, interrupting the brunette. Before she knew what she was doing, Weiss felt her left hand move to Ruby's shoulder and gave a light squeeze. The unfamiliar touch made Ruby jolt up, and Weiss had to suppress a laugh. Instead, the heiress settled on a smile, a real and genuine smile, as she looked the younger girl dead in the eyes, "Thank you for doing this for me Ruby."

"Eh… you welcome…?" Ruby replied hesitantly, not knowing how to respond. Weiss rarely said anything nice to anyone, and it was even rarer for her to thank others, so Ruby was at a loss for words there for a fraction of a second. Thankfully, Ruby was still Ruby and managed to get her voice back rather quickly, "So you want to go check out the carnival a bit?"

Ruby was half expecting Weiss to decline, but then the impossible happened. Weiss smiled. Weiss Schnee _smiled_. Some time passed after Ruby asked the question, how long exactly the two girls stood in silence the brunette didn't know; until she saw Weiss open her mouth, "Sure."

* * *

"I wonder what Ruby and Weiss are doing right now… oh if Weiss does anything to hurt Ruby then she's going to pay big time! Now where are they?" Yang asked angrily, cracking her knuckles as she turned to look in multiple directions. The streets were filled with people but no matter how far or hard the blonde looked, she couldn't see anyone familiar. She couldn't see anyone familiar other than the raven haired girl beside her. Yang and Blake were at the site of the carnival as well, but the blonde's attention was on anything _but_ the carnival, much to her partner's dismay.

"Are you going to spend the entire night looking for Ruby and Weiss?" Blake asked, visibly irritated as she watched Yang scan the area with a frown. The raven haired girl was wearing a v-neck zip-up white shirt with the sleeves reaching just under her elbows, black pants and black boots that reached halfway up her calves. With an irritated sigh that contained all the kept up emotions the girl was containing, she grabbed her partner by the shoulders, spun her around and stared right into her eyes, "Is it really worth it to spend the entire night looking for them? I mean, I know you care about Ruby and all, but she's not a little kid anymore. I'm sure she can take care of herself. And Weiss isn't a monster either. If she wanted to hurt Ruby she probably already would've done so by now."

"I know that…" Yang sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. The blonde, like her partner, had settled for a different outfit than usual, sporting a cream colored top over a black shirt with black sleeves, black pants and boots. A short silence between the two girls followed that was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable before the taller of the two opened her eyes and beamed, "If we run into them then we run into them, but until then we can have our fun as well!"

"You never change," Blake muttered while shaking her head, but even Yang could see the small remains of a smile on the faunus' lips. Blake pointed at the brown backpack slung over her left shoulder and smiled for real, "I got my part if you got yours."

"Of course you do! And mine are right here," Yang grinned, patting a small bulge in her right pocket. Looking around again, but this time focusing on the roofs of the buildings, Yang slowly mumbled words that Blake barely caught up, "Now according to Ruby… it should be around… ah!"

Yang's gaze had stopped, focused on something in the distant behind Blake, mouth slightly open and her eyes wide. When Blake turned around to see the cause of Yang's stunned silence, she soon found out exactly what caused the silence.

The two girls were staring at a ferris wheel, standing tall at what they guessed was about one hundred and fifty meters. Each car was painted in a different color so that no two cars shared the same color. What looked like neon lights decorated each car, but none of them appeared to be on. This didn't faze either girls as they both knew that the ferris wheel was the only thing that wouldn't operate until later in the day. Yang grinned as she turned to Blake, "Shall we?"

* * *

"And _what_ exactly is this again?" Weiss asked, eyeing the fluffy pink cloud that was shoved into her hands moments earlier. Ruby had dragged the heiress around to see what kind of stalls the carnival had to the point that the two of them had exhausted themselves. As Weiss found a bench to sit down and rest, Ruby ran off for a while and came back with two fluffy pink clouds, one of which Weiss was holding with a lot of uncertainty and the other had already had half of its form disappear into Ruby's mouth, never to be seen or heard of again.

"It's cotton candy!" Ruby replied with grin, showcasing her teeth that were shining with the sugar coating it. When she saw the way that Weiss was looking at her cotton candy with a glint of uncertainty in her eyes, the brunette was quick to put the pieces together, "You've never had cotton candy before?"

"Well, I…" Weiss began, trailing off as she was trying to find the right words to finish her sentence. After a few seconds, the heiress sighed in defeat, "No I haven't…"

"Weiss… I knew you had a rough childhood but never to have cotton candy before?" Ruby exclaimed without thinking, not realizing what she was saying. When she finally _did_ process what she said, and more specifically the tone she used while saying it, she quickly clasped her hands in front of her mouth. Ruby expected Weiss to get angry, but the heiress didn't move an inch, creating a tense silence between the two girls. Slowly and hesitantly, Ruby gathered all her courage and made a move, gently grabbing hold of Weiss' hands, taking the treat out of her hands and holding it in front of Weiss' mouth, smiling uncertainly as she did so, "A first for everything right?"

Weiss gulped softly, not loud enough for Ruby to notice the action. Normally, she would have swatted Ruby's hands away without a moment hesitation, but now… the heiress felt something take over her body, feeling how her mouth opened on their own and slowly bit off a small piece of the sugary treat held in front of her. She felt the small cloud melt on her tongue and, before she could stop herself, snatched the candy from Ruby's hands and took several big mouthfuls, savoring the taste that it left in her mouth. Ruby, although surprised at her friend's sudden action at first, found herself giggling at the sight.

"Weiss, slow down!" Ruby laughed, holding both Weiss' shoulder and hands, trying to pull the two apart as far as possible. Although she had loved the sight of Weiss enjoying the treat, the younger girl knew that she had to slow Weiss down in fear of the older girl forgetting to breath, "Nobody's going to take it from you, I promise! But I'm glad that you like it! I was afraid that you might not…"

"To think that something that's basically just sugar could taste _that_ good…" Weiss breathed out, panting and trembling slightly as she held onto the treat as if her life depended on it. Taking another bite, with Ruby noticing that it was, thankfully, a lot smaller and more reasonable than before, Weiss sighed in utter bliss, "Thank you Ruby."

"You don't have to thank me Weiss, really" Ruby laughed, feeling slightly embarrassed at how easily and sincerely _the_ Weiss Schnee thanked her, "I'm just glad that you seem to be having a good time. I admit I was quite scared that you might not like this…"

"No, this is… great…" Weiss smiled, closing her eyes as the two girls fell into a comfortable silence for a little while. After what could very well have been a few hours, Weiss swallowed the rest of her treat, stood up from the bench they were sitting on and turned to Ruby, "I'm glad to be here. So now it's my turn to make you smile."

"Huh?" Ruby was taken aback, needing a few more seconds longer to fully process what Weiss had just said. When she finally grasped on to reality, Ruby could feel something swell inside her before waving her arms in front of her frantically, "You don't need to Weiss! Just being here with you is enough for me, really!"

"Nonsense!" Weiss scoffed, back to scowling at the brunette. Thankfully for Ruby, Weiss apparently didn't notice the growing embarrassed look on her face nor the true meaning of the words that Ruby had just blurted out. Taking Ruby's hand in one of her own, Weiss pulled the younger girl through the masses of people without a moment of hesitation, "You made me smile so it's only fair for me to return the favor."

* * *

"So it won't open for another two hours?" Yang asked in a deflated tone upon hearing the news, despite already knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid so…" one of the operators of the ferris wheel responded, sounding genuinely upset. Yang felt something that felt a lot like guilt brew up in her stomach at the sight of his face but forced herself to keep up her disappointed front.

"Oh well, it can't be helped then… I'll just have to come back in two more hours!" Yang sighed before waving cheerfully at the workers at the ferris wheel, spinning on her heel as she walked down the block. Glancing around, she walked down an alley to find Blake leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and eyes closed. Yang, not one to not let her presence be known, raised a hand in greeting, "Hey Blake! I'm afraid they won't open for another two hours… How did your part go?"

"It went just as planned," Blake smiled, raising an object that looked like a small black box. There didn't appear to be anything special to the small box, but Yang's grin grew even wider at the sight of it. Blake managed to pull the blonde back to reality as she carefully stored the small box in her backpack before turning back to the blonde, "You know I don't agree with this right? If anything happens and we're caught, it was your idea."

"I know I know. Thanks for helping me anyway though!" Yang smiled, slinging an arm of her own around Blake's shoulder. The raven haired girl tensed slightly at the sudden touch but showed no other reaction whatsoever. Taking advantage of this, Yang grinned, "So now we can enjoy the carnival to the fullest!"

"You mean now that you're finally done with your business?" Blake spat, surprising Yang at her partner's volume and tone. Blake took a shuddering breath and smiled slightly, "You never change…"

As soon as she heard those three words being said, Yang roared in laughter, holding onto Blake's shoulder in an effort to prevent herself from falling on the floor. It took the blonde a whole minute to regain her composure, but even then she could not remove the grin from her face, "So where do you want to go?"

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Weiss?" Ruby asked cautiously, looking at the sign in front of her before turning back to the girl standing beside her. Weiss' expression was unreadable, being completely void of emotion as she held her gaze locked on the attraction in front. Admittedly, Ruby _really_ wanted to try it out, but she knew that Weiss was likely only doing this to make her happy… which, according to the young girl, wasn't fair. They had to have a good time _together_ … Ruby quickly shook her head clear from the though before managing to find the right words again, "We don't have to do this you know. We could—"

"Ruby…" Weiss interrupted, her tone, much like her face, was void of any emotion so it was impossible for Ruby to judge the situation perfectly. What was Weiss thinking? Before the brunette could put much more thought into it, the heiress spoke again, "You like this… don't you?"

"Well…" Ruby trailed off, knowing what the answer was and, judging from Weiss' scowl, knew that the heiress knew as well. Quick to decide to just tell the truth, the younger girl continued, "Yes, but—"

"Then we're going to enjoy this." Weiss stated matter-of-factly, interrupting Ruby again and standing in line, motioning Ruby to do the same. Hesitantly, the younger of the two obliged, standing beside the heiress but making sure to keep enough distance to prevent it from being uncomfortable. Before too long, the two of them had reached the front of the line and were admitted in, Weiss sliding to the right of the car to make room for Ruby.

"Are you _really_ sure that you want to be doing this Weiss?" Ruby asked hesitantly, mentally scolding herself when she realized that part of her was already hoping for the heiress to want to ride this with her. Taking a deep breath and pushing her selfish thoughts to the back of her mind, Ruby tried again, "We don't _have_ to do this you know… we could also—"

"Ruby Rose…" Weiss sighed, causing a shudder to run down said girl's spine and effectively cause her to close her mouth. The heiress almost never used her full name, but when she did Ruby knew that something bad was coming… something very _very_ bad… She could feel Weiss inhaling a deep breath more than she actually saw her before opening her mouth to talk again, "You really like this and, I guess, I want to try this out. So please stop asking me whether I want to do this or not before I change my mind."

"Whoops!" Ruby squealed, quickly covering her mouth with both her hands before the cart started to move slowly. Ruby felt Weiss tense up ever so slightly, but before the brunette could do or say anything, the car jolted up as they climbed the rail. Ruby gasped in awe as she looked around, being able to see the entire carnival from the height that the two girls were on. Weiss, on the other hand, had her eyes closed and was muttering something inaudible continuously. Right as the car reached the top, it suddenly stopped, causing both girls to look up in confusion. Ruby was the first to voice her thoughts, "What's going o—?!"

Before a coherent question had been fully formed, the car went into overdrive and rocketed down the slope, forcing both Ruby and Weiss to hold onto the railing of the car, screaming loudly as they picked up speed but for a whole different reason. To Weiss, everything was a blur, and it only took her two short seconds for her to lose all sense of direction. Ruby on the other hand, had both her arms up as she cheered on loudly with all twists and turns that the car was making.

After three solid minutes of high speed rocketing, where Ruby had screamed to the point that her vocal points were burning, the car finally came to a screeching halt at the station. Still laughing slightly, Ruby was quick to remove her seatbelt and get out of the car, ready to help Weiss get up as well. As the heiress tried to get out of her seat with trembling legs, Ruby crushed her in a bearhug.

"Thank you Weiss!" Ruby squealed before hastily smoothing out said girl's clothes. Once satisfied, Ruby grinned, "There's still one place that I want to go to with you before we head back! Are you ready?"

"Hold on… just a moment…" Weiss managed, doubled over as she was trying to catch her breath. Ruby gently held her shoulders as she guided the heiress to a bench, where she sat with her head resting in her palms for a full ten minutes. Finally, Weiss looked up and turned to the still standing Ruby, "And where… might that be?"

Ruby grinned, silently pointing in the direction of the ferris wheel. As the sun was starting to set, the lights on the ferris wheel cars had already been turned on. Even Weiss, in the dazed state that she was currently in, could see the beauty of the ferris wheel at this distant. Ruby coughed softly, returning Weiss' attention to the brunette beside her, "I… heard that the ferris wheel has a great view at night and—"

"Must you always ramble on and on?" Weiss sighed, her hand covering Ruby's mouth as it prevented the brunette from uttering another word. Giving a small smile, Weiss looked up into the silver eyes of the younger girl, "Let's just go."

"Right!" Ruby cheered.

* * *

"Enjoy the ride!" the man at the entrance smiled, allowing both Ruby and Weiss to enter after accepting the two tickets.

"Thank you!" Ruby smiled in return, before holding the door open for Weiss to step in first. The gesture shocked the heiress speechless, prompting Ruby to make the next move, "After you."

Frozen for a split second, Weiss quickly covered her laughter behind the back of her hand. Without wasting another second, she got in the car and sat down, Ruby quickly following her and sitting down on the other end as the car they were in started to slowly move.

"Well…" Ruby finally managed, as the two quickly began to realize the situation that they were in. Taking a deep breath to calm her rising pulse, Ruby tried to finish her sentence, "I know it may not _seem_ like much right now, but I'm sure that the view will get a lot better once we get up higher!"

"You're right…" Weiss replied absentmindedly while staring out the window, seemingly lost in thought as their car rose up higher and higher, "I'm surprised at how slow this thing is going though."

Admittedly, the thing was slower than Ruby had expected it to be as well, but she shrugged it off as being a nasty side effect of riding that rollercoaster earlier.

"So Weiss?" Ruby began after a few seconds of silence, hesitantly looking at the heiress, "Are you… I mean… Did you have fun today?"

"It was fun…" Weiss admitted with a soft smile as she appeared to have zoned out for a bit, "I'm glad I could enjoy it with you. I hope you had fun too?"

"Of course!" Ruby exclaimed cheerfully without a moment of hesitation, "Thank you for coming with me and being here with me today Weiss!"

"Thank you for inviting me." Weiss responded, lifting the tense air between them and relaxing both girls.

As their car slowly made its way up, Ruby and Weiss spent the time to enthusiastically talk about everything they did that day down to the most minuscule detail, sharing fits of laughter and throwing a few jokes here and there as well.

"And then you—" Ruby began, using all her willpower to keep a straight face as she was about to recount one of the many things the two girls did that day. Before she could, however, the car came to a rocking stop as the lights both inside and outside the car died. After recovering from the initial shock, Ruby quickly jumped to her feet, followed soon after by Weiss. The sudden movement caused the car to rock a bit more, but neither one of them payed it any further thought, "What's going on?"

"It looks like… a problem with the system…" Weiss mused, gaze fixed on the carnival below. As Ruby followed the heiress' gaze she soon saw that the ferris wheel was the only one that appeared to be affected, "I guess we can consider ourselves to be lucky to be at the perfect spot when the ferris wheel stopped… this view is beautiful!"

Weiss wasn't lying. The car that the two girls were in had stopped at the absolute highest point, giving the two girls the best possible view of both the carnival and the nature beyond. Neither felt bad that they were stuck with the view in front of them being as beautiful as it was. The uncomfortable and awkward silence that Ruby had expected would be there wasn't, and the two just settled on enjoying the view that was presented before them.

"I—" both Ruby and Weiss began at the same moment after a while, tearing their eyes away from the view in front to look at each other, flinching and quieting down when they heard the other speak as well.

"Ruby—" Weiss began but was forced to leave it at that. Something had stopped her from continuing.

This time, Ruby had stopped Weiss from saying another word by placing her hand over Weiss' mouth. The sudden action shocked Weiss, but neither Ruby nor Weiss realized this. Their eyes had locked on to one another, and as light blue eyes got lost in silver ones, the same was happening the other way around. Ruby unconsciously lowered her hand before the two girls slowly inched closer… three inches apart… two inches… one… they closed their eyes almost simultaneously…

"We apologize for the blackout. The systems are online again and we will be able to continue the ride in a minute. Please enjoy the rest of the ride and we apologize once again for the inconvenience the blackout may have caused."

The rest of the ride up to the point where they reached the ground was spent in a tense, uncomfortable and awkward silence, with both girls, beet red and siting on opposite ends of the car, trying to look in any and every direction but each other.

* * *

"Hello you two~! How was the ride?"

Yang had called out before she was physically in front of the two, which Blake concluded was why the blonde had called out like that the way she did. Both Weiss and Ruby were both still red, shuffling away from one another nervously. Yang and Blake, on the other hand, had both their clothes slightly crumpled, but Blake had made sure to smoothen them out a bit so it wasn't that obvious at first glance.

"The view was… nice… right Weiss?" Ruby muttered, finding a pebble on the road more interesting than any of her teammates. Weiss, in turn, simply nodded without a word, "So… Yang, Blake, what have you two been doing?"

"Just enjoying the carnival, nothing special," Yang repeated without missing a beat. Both Ruby and Weiss gave her weird looks, but neither of them voiced their thoughts out loud. Taking a look at her scroll, Yang slung an arm over Blake's shoulder, "It's getting late! How about we head back?"

"You two go on ahead." Weiss replied almost lifelessly, but only Ruby appeared to notice this. Yang shrugged her shoulders before guiding Blake back, cheerfully conversing about what the two shorter girls could only assume were their activities earlier. After just a few seconds, both Ruby and Weiss were alone again.

"Weiss… I…" Ruby trailed off, not knowing what to say. Weiss took a deep breath, turned to Ruby and marched right up to the brunette, "Weiss! I can explain!"

Ruby felt Weiss grab a handful of her shirt near her shoulders before pulling her towards her. Ruby didn't had any time to react or prepare herself as their lips made contact and… and Ruby's eyes closed, relishing the contact that she had with the heiress. The jolt of electricity that ran down her spine quickly and effectively cancelled her senses, making her only aware of the girl with whose lips she was locked with. Nothing else mattered… nothing else but the other mattered. Weiss pulled back after about a minute, which was still far too quickly for Ruby's taste.

"There! I wanted to do that in the ferris wheel before that announcement came up!" Weiss huffed, her face beet red but something in her eyes… something in her eyes, Ruby noted, had a glint of longing… want… and, more importantly, worry… Weiss' voice was enough to shake Ruby out of her train of thoughts and bring her back to reality, "Alright, fine, I'll admit it: I've fallen for you Ruby Rose!"

"Weiss…" Ruby was speechless. For the first time since Weiss had met her, Ruby Rose was speechless as she was still waiting impatiently for a reply to her confession. Taking a few false starts, the brunette finally managed to say something coherent, "How… long…?"

"A few weeks…" Weiss admitted, looking away in embarrassment as the brunette's eyes widened. After a short second of silence, Weiss realized that Ruby had still not given a real reply yet and turned to the brunette hoping to get a real answer, "E-Enough about that, do you feel the sa—?"

Weiss soon found Ruby's lips pressed against her own again, Ruby's arms wrapped around her shoulders and neck before the heiress realized that her own arms had made their way around Ruby's waist, both girls pulling each other closer as their kiss deepened. Weiss felt something flow between the two, which was foreign at first but was quickly welcomed. The words that Ruby didn't voice, for whatever reason that may be, Weiss figured, were being conveyed through the brunette's lips on her own.

 _"This is answer enough…"_ was Weiss' last thought before she closed her eyes and lost herself completely in the kiss.

And neither Ruby nor Weiss even moved an inch at the sound of Yang's camera a few seconds later.

* * *

 **That was, and I'm not going to lie, much more fun to do than I thought it would be** **… difficult… but fun! I sure hope I didn't mess up the characters too much. Anyway, h** **ope you liked it and I hope you enjoy your morning/afternoon/evening everybody!**


End file.
